motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dunewolfz
This is my talk page, I will typically reply to any messages left here within 24 hours, if not, I will reply on your talk page. Welcome Hi, welcome to MotorStorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hollowed Earth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Play2often (Talk) 02:10, August 7, 2011 Under/over steering you don't seem to know as much about cars as one would hope... 'heavy steering' (not under or over steering) is when a vehicle takes more time to turn than others would, eg. slamming the car sideways will take longer than other classes Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm 10:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Signatures here's a sig template for you: (http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dunewolfz Dunewoflz) (http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DuneWolfz Talk) swap the brackets for the square ones and modify the text if you like Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm (Talk) 12:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::what? Dunewolfz(talk) - All in a day's work. 19:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Forget that, you've got your sig sorted already (it's not bad!) Killercrusher232 - King of Motorstorm (Talk) 09:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) keep up the good work I like what you're doing with the vehicle class pages. keep up the good work. Play2often 23:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC)play2often Thanks, Dunewolfz(talk) - All in a day's work. 23:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ;) Thanks for editing the Bueno page I created, you've made it look much more full and organised with the trivia section and the quote at the top :) Thanks again, Sam (PSN: dotcommer) >>No problem, Dunewolfz(talk) - All in a day's work. 21:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Those text boxes kinda wierd for me to ask you this, but how do you make those text boxes like the ones you've been adding to pages like the chowhound and berdino? I tried a while back but I couldn't get them to work before. - play2often I took the standard infobox set-up from wikia help and modified it a little bit to fit the color scheme of the wiki and the size. It's a quite a bit hard to explain, involves alot of knowledge of coding and such. [[Dunewolfz|'Dunewolfz']]Talk 02:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Brace Yourself Once this spotlight wiki thing happens, we may have to keep an eye out for some first-time editors who may be good-intentioned but otherwise might screw up pages or something. When I was first made an admin, I had to clean alot of pages that had been edited by such people. It probably won't be an issue, but I'm just bringing it to your attention in case it is. Play2often 00:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) It'll take a week or two just to be put up for the spotlight queue, let alone actually be in the spotlight, but I get what you're going at. By the way, I love the the section title, haha. [[Dunewolfz|'Dunewolfz']]Talk 00:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) You're the tech guy then, huh? What the hell are those things doing following me down the page??? ps. they don't fit properly... Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 19:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Another test, and I couldn't find anything better that had a transparent background (it has to be a .png file to be able to float over the text.>>And what do you mean by "don't fit properly", do you mean with the scheme of the wiki or the size of the pictures? 19:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) They are both off the side of the page Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 09:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The left one is slightly, but the one on the right is fine on mine. If you mean they're over the skin then I can't change that, it has fixed positions (Top left, right and Bottom left, right) 19:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nothing important... Nothing important, but there's something that's been bugging me ever since I got Pacific Rift... how are you meant to unlock the Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II? I've heard you need the 'Stunt Man' trophy, but I've got it already! Urgent help needed... P.S. nice work on the 'article doesn't have a photo' boxes! Chuck1551 16:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I had the same problem, and i ended up with it eventually anyway. you aren't missing out on anything though, it's not very good for racing as it is... Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 19:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Unlocking the Stunt man trophy doesn't unlock the Spaceframe, it doesn't unlock anything as far as I know. I honsetly don't know how to unlock it. It unlocked randomly for me a couple weeks ago. (it's rather poor for racing anyways. It's too long for a normal buggy, which means you have to compansate for it's length when turning.) 19:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that, I just like it because it's completely different to everything else in it's class - like the Mojave Globetrotter and the Surger (when it was a rally car). Chuck1551 13:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) If it is of any help, I unlocked the Spaceframe after beating Killer in a race on Mudslide (thanks for wrecking killer, lol). But it seems to just be completely random when you unlock it. Regardless, there's so many issues with it it's almost pointless to use. It steers like a racing truck, it's weaker than the other buggies, and it's as long as your average mud plugger, plus it seems to be slowed down a hell of a lot more when going through water than other buggies. It's pretty much trash on wheels. 01:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 03:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank you Yep, they are spamming everywhere. Getting real annoying. :-) - Wagnike2 20:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC)